Lacey Lure
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Mei decides to try a few subtle, but perverted things in front of her crush, Sakura, in order to secretly figure out if the medic likes her or not– Yuri Girl X Girl


**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - language, sexual content!**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yuri Girl on Girl - seme Sakura x Mei**

XXXXXXXXXX

"so I'm to be a diplomat for Mist" Sakura stated after speaking with Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded "exactly! The mizukage wanted you to help with the rebuild so you should bring some things like medical herbs to help their infirmary sites until the hospital is running again"

"ok I'll gather up as much as I can-… wait she asked for me specifically?" the pikette asked curiously feeling her heart flutter at the thought of the beautiful strong Mizukage wanting her, but she shook the perverted thoughts away knowing this was an important mission not for fun.

"yes she did, you're a strong medic who will be a big asset for them right now" Tsunade said matter of factly.

Skura smiled "I won't fail you hokage-sama" she said before leaving the office to gather all the supplies she needed.

Tsunade snorted as she pulled out a hidden sake bottle and poured herself a cup "here's hoping those two idiots find each other" she toasted and sucked down the sake …

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mei tapped her desk impatiently "she should be here soon" the mizukage said with a shiver of excitement. She has had the biggest crush on the pinkette since the war. When the hospital collapsed due to unstable ground, possibly caused by the destructive war with the god, she jumped at the chance to contact Tsunade and ask for help. The hokage almost seemed to know about her crush, but that was silly since she wasn't that obvious … right? Before she could ponder that embarrassing notion her secretary came in.

"excuse me mizukage-sama, but Sakura Haruno from Konoha is here" the secretary said with a knowing glint in her eye that the mizukage missed.

"yes … send her in" Mei exclaimed suddenly feeling very nervous. She took a second to touch up her hair and straighten her clothes before she heard someone walk into her office. Even after taking a deep breath to calm down, but her heart still nearly exploded when she turned and saw the pinkette

Sakura smiled not realizing what affect she had on the kage "hello mizukage-sama. I brought a lot of supplies, but your secretary took them to drop them a the needed sites. Is that ok? She said you wanted to talk to me" Sakura asked wondering why she wouldn't be taken to the sites to help since it was why she was here, but then it must be important or she wouldn't be immediately sent out too.

"yes that's fine, but do you mind if we talk in another room?" Mei asked trying not to sound as hopeful as she was. After all she wasn't even sure if Sakura was interested in women. There was a rumor she had a big crush on Sasuke Uhicha, but then again she hasn't heard anything besides that crush which was apparently when Sakura was a kid… things could've changed since then …

"of course Mizukage-sama" Sakura said as she followed Mei to a room just one floor down.

"please call me Mei … now one of the department stores was partly over the area we marked as unstable so a lot of the merchandise was moved here while things are being fixed … I wanted to try some on" Mei said eagerly as she opened to door revealing a dark room.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "try some on?" she asked in confusion only for her jaw to drop as the lights were flicked on revealing racks and racks of lingerie!

Mei subtly glance at her crush before picking out a few things and moving behind the screen set up for changing "so are with anyone?"

"errr … no" Sakura said absentmindedly as she watch the curvy silhouette of the mizukage undressing from behind the thin bamboo screen (stay professional, stay professional) she chanted in her mind "so what-" she started out by wanting to get the urgent matter out of the way, but her brain froze as Mei kicked her bra and panties over the top of the screen where they landed right in front of Sakura.

"what'd you say-ahhh this one is too tight around my pussy" Mei moaned hotly as her silhouette made it look like she was playing with herself.

Sakura 's pussy twitched at the sight of the silhouette's motions and imagined exactly what was going on behind the screen, which looked like something much more kinky than just adjust the panties.. She was sure the mizukage was touching her hot lower lips and moaning. The ninja part of her mind told her she was missing a point being made, but it was drowned out by her perverted thoughts She licked her lips as the silhouette's breasts bounced when the lingerie was removed and, like the first pair, went over the screen and landed in front of Sakura who was imagining the mizukage in the lacey black number.

"oh yes … I love the look of the thong, but it's so ahhh uncomfortable" Mei moaned and as always slowly removed her clothes again so Sakura could see every motion before slowly "this has no panties!" Mei said making Sakura twitch as pleasure from her imagination went straight to her excited pussy "I love this one … but the bra is a little tight .. it's making my nipples hard" Sakura snapped as she watched the silhouette massage its breasts and had enough.

The medic went behind the curtain and found the mizukage, who was a little flushed, in a sexy red see through skirt that went down to the floor. The one part that wasn't see through was a string of lace hearts going down the back to sort of hide the ass crack and a larger lace heart that barely covered the mizukage's womanhood that matched the bra which was only string and two large hearts covering the nipples "let me help"

Mei barely had a chance to say anything before Sakura's hands began massaging her breasts "ahhhh!" Mei moaned as she felt those strong hands pet her over the bra. She let Sakura push her back so she was laying on the table she placed the clothes she hadn't tried yet, but she didn't realize that Sakura removed the bra she was wearing until she was laying back with the pinkette between her legs "Sakura ahhh!" she moaned hotly as her nipples were tweaked and arched her back.

"already so sensitive huh? … lets try this" Sakura smirked and Mei's eyes widened as the medic's hands lit up in green charka before returning to their massaging.

"AAHHHH!" Mei's eyes rolled back and she actually came with only one squeeze from those chakra charged hands, but that didn't stop Sakura who continued her assault without mercy "Sakura! Ahhhhhah ngh love you hhhah"

"oh?" Sakura asked as she as she massaged the firm mounds of flesh making the kage writhe in pleasure and cum more than once.

"Yes! I did this to see if ahhh you liked women and ahh cumming! …why?" Mei whined as Sakura let go of her breasts.

Sakura smirked "so you were teasing me …" she hummed as she absentmindedly tapped Mei's nipple with a chakra charged fingertip earning a mewl with each tap "well I think that earns you a punishment" she commented as her other hand slipped up Mei's see through skirt.

Mei blushed as she felt the fabric move "Sakura? Ahhhhhh!" Mei cried out in pleasure as the chakra coated hand hovered close to her naked pussy that was already hot and wet from cumming many times already and let the chakra tickle her lower lips. With one swift movement Sakura thrust two fingers into the needy pussy making Mei scream, arch off the table and cum so hard that gush of juices flowed out of her pussy before falling limp on the table.

"I'm going to love being here" Sakura said as she pulled her fingers out of the wet hot folds and licked the juices off her hand. She looked down at Mei's flushed face when she felt the kade's legs wrapped around her waist.

"I'm going to love having you here" Mei panted. Sakura smiled and leaned over to kiss the nizukage sweetly on the lips. It was the first of many kisses …


End file.
